


Futanari Ballbusting: Midnight Snack

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [21]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Big Sisters, Breast Envy, CBT, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Little Sisters, Loli, Penis Envy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Small Penis, ballbusting, dickgirl, huge penis, small penis humiliation, sph, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A futa named Kayle wakes up to get a midnight snack, but her sisters catch her and hit her nuts.
Series: futanari ballbusting [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316822
Kudos: 10





	Futanari Ballbusting: Midnight Snack

A long time ago, back when I was living at home, I had a bad habit. Every night, I woke up around midnight and I snuck downstairs for a snack.

My parents told me all sorts of things, like how it would ruin my growth, make me fat, and keep my tiny dick small for the rest of my life, but I didn’t care. I tried to stop all the time but I just couldn’t fall back asleep without something to settle my tummy.

Most nights, I could sneak down, eat, and sneak back up with nobody noticing. But on one particular night, I was caught.

At this point in my life, I was an adorable little munchkin. Impossibly cute, and maybe 4’3” tall. As I just woke up, my long brown hair was messy and disheveled. I wore a white t-shirt, a pair of boxers, and pajama pants with ducks on. I don’t remember why, but I had shoved a dozen pairs of socks down my pants to make it seem like I had a big dick, even though I had not yet experienced the growth spirt that made my favorite appendage knee-length.

So my room was at the end of a long hallway, I had to sneak by my sisters rooms in order to reach the stairs. I had to be careful, as the slightest creak or thump will cause these unhinged savages to burst out of their rooms and castrate me on the spot!

First, I walked by the room belonging to my little sister, Ruth, and the oldest sister, Georgia.

I had to be careful. I had to be ever so quiet. I tip toed as if not only my life, but the continued survival of my future babies was at-

The door opened.

I froze like a deer in headlights.

My eyes instinctively went up to meet Georgia’s cruel gaze... but she wasn’t there! I looked down to see my sweet, innocent little sister Rue, holding a stuffed rabbit in her arms, with her night cap lazily drifting to one side of her head. Her eyes were glazed over, and she drowsily wiped them with her long red sleeve.

I breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the least violent of all my sisters. She must have just needed to use the bathroom and we met by chance. But, when she noticed I was there, her poor, cloudy mind must have thought I was an intruder or something. Her body shook in fear, she perfectly smashed the top of her foot between my legs (the socks, unsurprisingly, did nothing), and then fled back into her room.

‘It hurts! It hurts, it hurts!’ My mind screamed. My hands shot down to my balls and my knees slammed together. If I thumped to the ground like a sack of rocks, everyone would hear and my balls would be done for... I had to slowly, excruciatingly, lower myself to the ground and lay on the hard wood floor.

I wanted to vomit. It hurt so bad, I couldn’t stand it!

Thinking back, I often jerk off to these memories, but this occurred before I enjoyed having my futahood so thoroughly violated. At the time, I hated it. I hated having balls.

As I wallowed in pain and misery, Georgia opened the door.

She looked left, she looked right, then her eyes settled down on me. She sighed, then spoke in a low voice to not disturb anyone else. “You’re not an intruder. What are you doing here?”

Through the pained groans and stutters, I managed to force out that was hungry and needed a midnight snack.

“Right, that problem of yours...” she gripped her chin, then shrugged. “Alright, let’s go.”

As the oldest sister, she had no problem picking my up in a princess carry and bringing me down to the kitchen.

Also, as the oldest sister, she was the first to develop a real nice, sexy figure. She wasn’t a curvy demi-goddess like our mother was, but at this point, she had a real nice set of tities, and a tight, smooth tummy. Set against the faint light filtering in from the streets outside, her soft, wavy hair perfectly framed her beautiful, feminine face. Added with the sheer, flowing set of white lingerie, she looked like an angel.

Plus, she wasn’t wearing a bra so I could see her nips through the fabric, and the way she carried me, those two love mounds were right there! Right next to me! My face went red and I had to turn my head. I fidgeted in her arms and tried to not get a boner.

“Oh stop.” She said as we walked down the steps. “It’s too late for your futanari-nonsense.”

“T-technically... it’s to ‘early’ for it, heheh.” I gave a weak smile.

She returned my smile with one of those ‘I’m gonna pop your nuts’ look that we all know by heart.

Still, seeing my doofy smile, she chuckled a little and smiled back. I don’t understand why most women are such sadists, Georgia looks so pretty when she smiles!

Anyway, we got down to the kitchen and she set me down on one of the stools. I leaned forward and my hands were still locked around my testicles.

She turned on the lights and we were both blinded for at least a minute.

“Argh, right... what do you normally have for a snack?”

Her back was turned to me. I looked at her butt, but... meh, it would be a bit longer before she developed that nice, older sister booty.

“U-uh... just some cereal.” My voice was naturally high pitched, so that brutal nut kick didn’t make a difference. “Make a couple pieces of fruit.”

Georgia patted her own tummy, then turned around, letting me get a look of those big tits of hers. “I’m kinda hungry too. Waffles?”

I shot my head to the propside fast enough to give me whiplash. “I, um, uh... y-yeah-yes. Yes ma’am.” I nodded.

As Georgia, like all women, liked watching me squirm, she smiled brightly and set about her task with a bounce in her step.

That bounce, of course, caused her huge breasts to wobble and shake. Without the support of a bra, those two big things quaked with every vibration. It’s hard to describe how fantastic her body was/is. It only got better with time but you’d be hard pressed to give her anything but a 10/10, even with her currently less-than-stellar-booty.

Wasn’t a great cook though. Mama did all the cooking so it didn’t give Georgia enough time to practice. Rather than making her own waffle batter like mama did (using her own breastmilk as a base was impossible for Georgia at the moment), she reached into the freezer and got pre-packaged ones, then put them in the toaster.

With that done, she took out the butter and the syrup... then sat in the stool next to me. She wore a mischievous face as she pulled my stool closer. My eyes were locked straight forward. My gaze didn’t shift for a second. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled my closer, the side of my face pressed into her soft right breast. There was nothing in the way. No bra, no latch, just a thin fabric that I quickly forgot was there. My heart thumped as she twirled a finger through my hair.

Georgia was a head and a half taller than me, I was perfectly at boob-level.

“You’re really pretty, you know that?”

“...Thank you.” My voice was robotic. Not a hint of emotion was portrayed.

“Aaah. It’s a shame, if only you were a girl like the rest of us, you’d be so much cuter..!” She rubbed her knuckles along the side of my ribcage, it was a funny feeling that made me squirm, but in a ticklish way, I had to suppress my giggles. “Hm.” She sounded pleased. “You’re getting good at hiding your thoughts.”

“...Thank you.”

She ruffled my hair. “You have gym class tomorrow, yes?”

“Later tod-AAAY!” She reach down with her off hand and flicked my nuts.”Y-yes...” I groaned. “I’m... I’m gonna play a volleyball match with Delilah (my twin sister)... we-we’ve been doing well so far!”

“You been having fun?”

“...” I sighed. “K-kinda... It’s fun to win a-and celebrate with her, but I don’t like how everyone keeps aiming the ball at my crotch... I can dodge most of the time, but yesterday a girl spiked the ball, I missed the rebound, and it hit the ground... aaand...”

“It bounced back up between your legs?”

“N-no...”

Georgia cocked her head. “It landed straight into your balls? No bounce?”

I started to blush. “N...not that either...”

“...” Georgia looked up. “Hmm...” she looked back down to me, I had curled up at this point. “What happened?”

“A... a girl in the nearby baseball field hit a home run... and, you know, with how the angle of the volleyball fields and the baseball field...”

“Ha! She managed to hit your nuts from all the way over there?”

I nodded.

“That’s amazing! That’s like a one in a trillion chance! What happened next?”

“Well... our volleyball game was put on hold, Sarah (my best friend) ran over from the pitchers mound and gave me a piggy back ride to the nurses office... and as we passed... the outfield team cheered me on cause, based on some rule or something, the nut-hit made it so the homerun didn’t count, or something...”

Georgia licked her lips. “Mmhm, that Sarah. What a good friend. You should invite her over soon.” While I would later grow up and have a knee-length cock as an adult, Sarah was a blessed futanari who, proportionately, always had a knee length dong. It’s no wonder she grew up so confident and sure of herself. “But wow. What are the odds of that happening? And the homerun didn’t count?”

I nodded. “Thanks to me, Sarah’s team won... they would have lost if the ball landed just a foot to my right.”

“And you wouldn’t have been sent reeling in pain.”

I nodded, and the microwave dinged.

“Well, you win some, you lose some.” She patted my head as she passed.

I pouted. “Certainly feels like I lose a lot more than I win though...” Our futanari mother also, proportionately, had a massive cock through all her life. Because mine was so small for such a long time, we all assumed I’d have a small prick forever. That didn’t happen though, and now that I’m at full size, I’d totally say I win FAR more than I lose!

As Georgia spread the butter and syrup, Rue walked into the kitchen. Her shoulder-length brown hair was wet, she smelled like soap, and she changed into blue pajamas.

“Eugh.” Rue said. “You said Sarah? Don’t invite her, please.”

Georgia looked back. “Why not? You don’t like her?” She passed a plate in front of me and looked at the one she prepared for herself. “Waffles, honey?”

Rue’s face lit up and she jumped onto the stool. “Yes please!”

Georgia cut Rue’s waffles into pieces, then passed her a plastic fork. I began to eat, and Georgia put more in the toaster.

“It’s...” Rue paused to eat. “Not that I don’t like Sarah...” another bite. “But whenever she...” another one. “Comes over you all...” one more. “Fawn over her and ignore your cute little...” yep. “Sister Kayle!” She scarfed down a few dozen more pieces. Despite ended up with the smallest frame out of all of us, Rue ate a lot, she packed away everything she scarfed down.

Georgia raised an eyebrow and sat down on the other side of the table. “You’ve seen her dick, right?”

“Kayle has a dick too!”

As I ate in silence, my heart melted and I couldn’t stop smiling. Fuck, I love Rue.

“But Sarah’s is about...” Georgia raised her arm and did some mental measurements. “The size of my forearm. Maybe even more!”

Rue cocked her head. “And..?”

Georgia shook hers. “You just don’t get it. Bigger is better. Always.”

Rue reached across the table to grab some of my waffle pieces. She kept her eyes locked on Georgia so I guess she thought if she didn’t bring attention to it I wouldn’t notice. I did, I slide some to the side of my plate. “But she’s also this scary warrior lady! I’ve kicked her in the balls before and she didn’t even go down! That’s scary! When I kick Kayle, she always falls. That’s how it should be.”

The toaster dinged and Georgia got up to prepare more. “You’re just not kicking hard enough. What happened?” She pulled the waffles out and prepared a plate for herself, and another plate for Rue.

Rue looked up and kicked her feet. Rue’s a shit storyteller, so I’ll be translating the garbled mess she told. We were used to listening to her ramblings, so we understood what she meant. “It was during the last sleep over. She and Kayle were playing outside all day. First, Sarah is some athletic god, so she made a fool of Kayle the entire time, and it just made me more and more mad. Second, they got real dirty so I knew they were gonna take. Bath. Now, I know how self-conscious Kayle is about her size compared to mom and Sarah, so I decided to hide in the clothes hamper, then jump out when they weren’t looking and punt Sarah between the legs! Well I waited and waited, and the two finally got in the bathroom and stripped down. Sarah turned away and I jumped out! Her disgusting, huge thing was so big, and just dangling there! Her balls too, two massive, all important orbs that dangled at mid-thigh. It looked weird, with how it shook and swayed with every movement, how it proudly hung there as if it was the most important thing in the world. Kayle eye’d it so enviously, my poor big sister looked so desperately like she wanted one that big too... then Kayle noticed me and looked confused so I told her to shush as I reeled back my leg and kicked Sarah full force in the balls! I stood there, proud, waiting for the scream, but Sarah just... casually turned around. A weird, big smile plastered across her face. Kayle had her hands over her mouth, waiting for the scream and shocked that it didn’t come, but then Sarah spread her legs wider and put her hands on her hips. I looked down and recoiled in fear as her thing was getting harder, and started pointing at me! The thick veins pulsed with every heartbeat! Her full length twitched with anticipation! The element of surprise was gone! I had to retreat! So I got out of there and lived to fight another day. I don’t know what happened after that.”

What happened was Sarah turned back to me, her face twisted to... pleasure and discomfort, and I helped her into the bath. She jokingly said ‘heheh, Delilah sucking me off might help the swelling go down,’ and I replied ‘ah, cause she has my face, right? That’ll help you get off?’ She laughed it off.

Back to the present, which is the past compared to when I’m telling this story, Georgia in her stool, her food untouched while Rue’s was gone. Georgia’s face was red, she was sweating, and her arms quaked. She shot her head to me. “Invite Sarah over this weekend.”

I sighed, then nodded. “Okay, I’ll ask her.”

Rue stood up, but since she was off the stool she looked smaller. “What?! Didn’t you hear my story!?”

“Oooh-hoo yes I did.” Georgia slid her plate over to Rue and she was happy. “You’re problem is that you don’t work out enough. Selene (second sister), Oat (third sister), or I can help you with that. You eat to much and don’t exercise enough. We’ll get you a tight butt that everyone will love, and a set of legs that can castrate futas with one hit!”

Rue thought about castrating Sarah and grew a devious smile. “Heeheehee...”

Georgia thought about Sarah’s fat cock having a ballbusting fetish and she grew a devious smile. “Ohhohoho...”

I thought about how, when Sarah comes over everyone is so focused on her that my nuts are left unmolested, and I grew a devious smile. “Hawheehawheehaw.”

That was a fun weekend. I’ll tell that story later.

**Author's Note:**

> The follow up to this story, Futanari Ballbusting: Sleepover, will be published... eventually. Whenever I decide to sit down and write it.
> 
> Sarah Ripe belongs to SwizzleRich.


End file.
